I'm Yours
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Short chapter story about the new Doctor and Rose's life together after "Journey's End". 10/Rose.
1. I'm Yours Again

I'm Yours Again  
Rose's POV

As the last echo of the TARDIS and my old life with the Doctor disappeared, I turned to smile at a familiar face, ready to start our new life together. The Doctor took my hand and we turned to watch my mum calling Dad for a ride.

"Hi Honey," Her voice carries over the sound of the crashing waves, "Yeah, we're back safe an' sound, but we could use a ride. We're in bloody Norway again! Oh, and the Doctors here, and he's human!" She paused, listening, "I don't ruddy know how! He just is! Well, you can ask him when you get here. Bye, love you." She snapped the phone shut and the Doctor and I shared a glance.

"What have I gotten myself into?" The Doctor bemoaned.

"Oi, that's my mum!" I lightly punched him in the arm. He laughed.

"Come on then." We ran hand in hand to catch up with Mum. When we reached her the Doctor snuck up and slung an arm around her shoulder. She jumped.

"God! Doctor you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she spurted and smacked his arm.

"Ow!" He whined. I shook my head; some things never change.

* * *

"So you see; biological metacrisis equals me!" The Doctor stated simply, after we had tried to explain his being here to my thoroughly surprised father.

"So let me see if I'm getting this right," Dad said after a pause, "The Doctor split into two Doctors, one that's a Timelord and one that's human. You're the human one, but you're still the Doctor."

"That pretty much sum it up!" The Doctor answered with a smile.

"Unbelievable."

"Dad, he's the Doctor," I interjected, "Did you really expect the explanation to be normal?"

"Good point." He replied with a chuckle.

"Excuse me miss Tyler." The Doctor addressed me, "I do believe that you just called me abnormal. I'm doing my best not to be insulted." He sniffed and did his best to look miffed.

I reached across Tony's empty carseat that sat between us and patted his arm, "I just meant that you are never boring. And _that_ is a very good thing in my opinion."

He grinned and waggled an eyebrow in my direction. He reached over and brushed a spare strand of my hair back behind my ear. He then leaned forward and bringing his lips to my ear he made to whisper something. He never got the chance.

"Oi!" my mum called back to us from the front seat, "I'll not have that in **my** car. Don't make me turn around and drop you back in Norway." The Doctor chuckled and lightly pressed a kiss into the soft spot just behind my ear. I suppressed a telltale giggle and the Doctor slumped back in his seat to stare out the window at the passing scenery.

"Mum," I huffed, rolling my eyes, "It's technically torchwood's car."

"Don't use that tone with your mum."

"Whatever, we're not turning around anyway. We're here." I tapped the Doctor and pointed out the window. He looked up and smiled.

"I see you got all the shattered glass cleaned up." He commented as we stepped out of the car.

"Well, with a family to look out for, some major renovations were necessary. I figured that glass was one of the necessities." We laughed and Mum hurried up the steps and in the door. Dad gave us a wink and followed her.

I squeezed the Doctor's hand. He looked down, still smiling. His eyes were wide, processing new information. I knew that look; he was nervous.

"I know it's different, but change isn't always bad." I comforted, "You're living proof of that."


	2. I'm Yours Tonight

I'm Yours Tonight  
Doctor's POV

"I'm stuffed!" I proclaimed happily after my fourteenth piece of pizza.

"How can a man so skinny, eat _so_ much?" My mum wondered, "Where does it all go?"

"I have really big feet." I stated with a wink, as if letting them in on my secret pizza hiding place.

"I still think it's your hair." Rose stated matter-o-factly next to me, "Its need extra protein to be strong enough to defy gravity." She lifted a hand and gave my hair an affectionate ruffle.

"Rose!" I exclaimed grabbing her hair, "Contrary to popular belief, pizza grease is not a acceptable substitute for moose." She laughed as I grabbed a napkin and began wiping the grease off her fingers. Jackie stood and she and Pete began to gather up the dishes.

"I made up the bed in the spare room." She said, "Rose, can you show the Doctor the way?" Rose began to nod, then stopped and looked up at her mum panicked.

"Wait! You mean the room next to mine?" She inquired.

"Rose, it's the only other room we have. Besides," Jackie paused and glanced at me, "I'm sure he'll feel right at home in there." She chuckled and withdrew to the kitchen.

"Come on with me." Rose said taking my and pulling me up the stairs. We passed three doors, "Mum and Dad's room, Toby's room, and the bathroom." There were two doors at the end of the hallway, Rose opened one of them and stepped in. I followed.

"Woah." I stated stunned. The room was split down the middle by a large blue bed, but that wasn't this room's unusual feature. On one half of the room the walls and ceiling were painted with a fairly accurate replica of the midnight sky, as it was the Christmas before last. I remembered that Christmas: the Sycorax, the regeneration, the swordfight, the Prime Minister. It seemed like so long ago. The other side of the room held pictures from our past adventures.

"Did you paint these?" I asked as I wandered past Ood, Slitheen, Gelth, Daleks, Cybermen, the Anne Droid from Satalite 5, Cat-Nuns from New Earth, Cassandra, the Face of Boe, the gas-mask child, K-9 and Sarah Jane, the black hole at Krop Tor and the language of the Beast, the firplace that lead to 18th century France, the lever from Canary Warf, and a life-sized TARDIS.

"Mum says I should go professional, but the thing is, I can only draw our adventures. I'm rubish at anything else. It's like they're burned into my subconscience or something. So many happy memories." She sighed and reached out to touch the painted TARDIS.

"Rose," I said turning to her, "This is amazing."

"My memories were all I had left. I feared I'd go mad with all that bouncing around in my head. I just had to do something, and well, I ended up with this."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You're here now; that's what matters." There was a knock on the door and it creaked open. Jackie stuck her head in.

"Rose," She said, "Why don't you go and get ready for bed. I'd like a word with the Doctor if you don't mind."

"Oo, you're in trouble." Rose taunted smiling and poking her tongue out between her teeth. I lightly smacked her arm and she scooted around her mum and out into the hallway.

"Why don't you sit down Doctor." Jackie suggested, sitting on one end of the bed herself.

"Am I really in trouble?" I asked, cautiously sitting down next to her. She laughed.

"No. I just want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened that day at Canary Warf. You're here now and that's what matters," She said repeating was Rose had said a few minutes earlier, "But I thought you should know that Rose has been having nightmares about it almost every night since then, and I don't know if they'll magically disappear now that you're back." I started to say something but she cut me off with a wave of her hand. "I don't want an apology or an explanation because I know you can't give one. Just promise that when she wakes up screaming your name that you'll still be here, so that I don't have to be the one to tell her that you're not."

"Jackie, I'm not going anywhere." I promised. She nodded and patted my knee.

"I know; I know. Here, I reckon you'll be need this." She handed me a toothbrush, "Pete put out some PJ bottoms on the desk over there. If you need anything else just yell."

I laughed and grabbing my newly acquired toothbrush I followed her out the door. She went to her room and I stopped at the bathroom.

"Come in." Called Rose when I knocked on the door. She smiled as I entered. "I'm tired."

"It's been a long day." I observed running some water over my toothbrush.

"Yeah. I'm just glad Tony is visiting his 'uncle' Jake's tonight, or it'd be my turn to put him to bed. But anyway, I'm all done in here. Good night." She kissed my cheek and slid around me and out the door.

"Love you." I called out. It took me far to long to tell her that I felt that way, and now I couldn't stop saying it. Rose turned back to me and smiled.

"You too." Apparently she didn't mind.

* * *

**"Doctor!"**

I bolted straight up in bed; _Rose!_ I jumped out of bed, sprinted to her room, and slipped inside. Rose was sitting up with her head in her hands.

"Rose." I whispered, closing the door behind me. She looked up at the noise. Even in the dark I could tell she was crying. I climbed up into her bed and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face into my collarbone, her tears dripping down my bare chest. "I'm here, Rose. I'm sorry for the times I haven't been, but I'm here now. I'm never going to leave you again."

She nodded into my chest, "I know." She whispered.

I eased her back down until her head hit the pillow. I settled down next to her and pulled her to me. Soon her breathing evened out and she fell back asleep. It really had been a long day.


	3. I'm Yours My Love

I'm Yours My Love  
Jackie's POV

I was just making a pot of tea when Rose stumbled into the kitchen still in the tank top and shorts she had slept in. She was followed by tired-looking Timelord wearing Pete's PJ bottoms and a dirty maroon colored T-shirt that he had worn under his blue suit the night before. _I'll have to go out shopping today I suppose, _I thought watching the Doctor, _He can't live on one blue suit and Pete's slightly too big hand-me-downs. _

"Mornin' Mum." Rose said giving me a light kiss on the cheek and grabbing two cups of newly poured tea.

"Morning." I replied as she handed one of the cups to the Doctor. He managed a nod of thanks. "What's wrong with him?" I questioned at the silence from normally chatty man.

"He's absolute rubbish in the mornings until he gets some tea in him." She answered taking a sip of her own.

"Rubbish at what?" I asked suspiciously as I took a seat at the table with them. Rose coughed into her tea.

"Mum!"

"Well, how do I know what used to go on in that box of yours!"

"Excuse me," the Doctor said cutting in, "But I _am_ sitting right here you know."

I was about to make some sort of comeback when Pete walked in holding a pair of jeans. He tossed them to the Doctor.

"Those should fit you." He said with a smile, "I hope! Morning all." He sat down next to me and shoved a bit of toast in his mouth that he had discovered waiting for him. "Yum…"

Rose laughed and then got up. She wandered over to the Doctor and from behind slid her arms around his neck. He set down the jeans and brought his hands up to covers hers. It seemed such a natural reaction that I smiled in spite of myself. They were a match in every way; it was a wonder I had never noticed before.

"I'm taking _you_ out tonight Doctor." She told him.

"Oh?" He said mild amusement lacing his tone.

"Yes. I've discovered a _fantastic_ dance club that doesn't exist in the other London." She leaned down and whispered something in his ear and he chuckled.

I frowned and Rose shuffled off guiltily. I turned back to the Doctor. "And how long are you planning on staying here; eating our food, wearing our clothes, and flirting with our daughter?" The Doctor looked up, a bit shocked at my straight forwardness.

"You know you're always welcome here Doctor," Pete said sipping his tea and avoiding both my gaze and the Doctor's. The Doctor chuckled a bit.

"Thank you," He said to Pete before turning to me, "I did manage to nip a few things from the TARDIS before I got dropped off here by…me." He got up and wandered over to his blue suit coat, which had somehow ended up on the couch and went searching through his pockets. He successfully pulled out his sonic screwdriver and what looked like a wallet. He opened it up and it said, "I'm king of London." He closed it and opened it again. This time it read, "Professional milk examiner." He handed it to me.

"Psychic Paper," he explained, "It tells anyone whatever you want it to. It might help with some of the purchases. The Sonic Screwdriver is also great at…errr…working ATM machines."

"Well, I'm not sure if we'll need to, but thank you." I put them on the table awkwardly. He was fiddling with something else in his hand.

"There is something else I managed to snag before I left. It's something that I've had for a long time, but anyway, it might answer that last question you asked me."

I nearly dropped my now empty cup. The Doctor fiddled with the ring some more before continuing, "With both your permission of course." He looked to Pete and me. He seemed nervous, something that was uncommon for the Doctor. I glanced at Pete and he sent me a smile and a nod.

I stood up and walked towards the Doctor. He flinched, expecting a slap. But instead of slapping him, even though he deserved it, I wrapped him up in a huge hug.

"Bloody took you long enough!" He laughed in relief and awkwardly patted my back. "You're family now, or will be, so you're going to have to get used to my hugs." I warned. He laughed again and returned the hug briefly before I released him.

"So," Pete said thumping him on the back, "You going to ask her tonight?"

"I dunno," The Doctor replied, "Do you think I should?"

"Well I'd say the sooner the better. I can tell you _hate _being stuck here." He nodded to the Doctor's twitching finger.

"Is it that obvious?" We all laughed.

* * *

(Later that night)

I woke to the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs. I glanced at the clock. No wonder they were hurrying. I got out of bed, careful not to wake Pete, and stuck my head out the door. They had only just passed my door. I cleared my throat and they froze.

"Hi Mum." Rose said turning, "I know were late, but you see the Doctor…" She trailed off. I shook my head to tell her to stop mumbling excuses.

"Let me see!" I told her holding out my hand. She brought up her own and I grabbed it trying to get a good look at the ring. "Blast I can't see in this light." I complained.

"Oh! Here," The Doctor said reaching in his pocket and pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver that he had repocketed before going out tonight. He held it up. It's blue light illuminated the beautiful light purple stone and delicate silver band with smaller pink stones adorning it. I gasped.

"It's beautiful. What kind of stones are those?" I asked.

"The pink ones are Rose Quartz," The Doctor answered, I could hear his smile in his voice, "And the purple one is called, The Stone Of Rassilon. It's one of the very few things I had left on board the TARDIS that came from my home planet. Now it's _all_ I have left, of Gallifrey that is." He wrapped his arms around Rose and she lent back against him with a yawn.

"Oh," I said remembering the time, "You must be tired and I'm keeping you here. Off to bed with you," I shooed them away, "And be quiet, Tony's back here tonight and I'll not have you waking him up."

"Night Mum." Rose said kissing my cheek. I made to close the door and they walked down the hallway hand-in-hand. I peaked at them once more and saw them pause. The Doctor leaned and pressed a light goodnight kiss to her lips before retiring to his _own_ room. _Good boy, _I thought as I closed the door.


	4. I'm Yours Forever

I'm Yours Forever  
Pete's POV

Jackie was crying next to me as the priest turned to The Doctor and asked him to repeat the wedding vows that he and Rose had written together.

"I, The Doctor, take you, Rose Marion Tyler, to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"I, The Doctor, take you, Rose Marion Tyler, to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"My best friend,"

"My best friend,"

"My eternal companion,"

"My eternal companion,"

"And my true love from this day forward,"

"And my true love from this day forward,"

"And backward."

"And backward."

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner"

"In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad,"

"In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad,"

"In joy as well as in sorrow, in past and future, and in this world or any other."

"In joy as well as in sorrow, in past and future, and in this world or any other."

"I promise to love you unconditionally,"

"I promise to love you unconditionally,"

"To support you always, to honor and respect you,"

"To support you always, to honor and respect you,"

"To laugh with you, cry with you, and run with you,"

"To laugh with you, cry with you, and run with you,"

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

The Doctor finished and with a smile that showed how amazed he was that this was actually happening, he slid the ring onto Rose's finger. Then the priest turned to Rose and she began the vows.

"I, Rose Marion Tyler, take you, The Doctor, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"I, Rose Marion Tyler, take you, The Doctor, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"My best friend,"

"My best friend,"

"My eternal companion,"

"My eternal companion,"

"And my true love from this day forward,"

"And my true love from this day forward,"

"And backward."

"And backward."

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner"

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner"

"In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad,"

"In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad,"

"In joy as well as in sorrow, in past and future, and in this world or any other."

"In joy as well as in sorrow, in past and future, and in this world or any other."

"I promise to love you unconditionally,"

"I promise to love you unconditionally,"

"To support you always, to honor and respect you,"

"To support you always, to honor and respect you,"

"To laugh with you, cry with you, and run with you,"

"To laugh with you, cry with you, and run with you,"

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Then she placed a ring on The Doctor's finger and they intertwined their fingers together. Handholding seemed to be their default setting. Inspired, I reached over and gave Jackie's fingers a squeeze. She smiled up at me and scrubbed at her blurry eyes with a tissue. I smiled back before turning back to watch Rose and The Doctor because the ceremony would be coming to a close soon.

"Then, by the power invested in me by the United Kingdoms, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the-" The priest broke off startled as Rose launched herself at The Doctor, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him, and nearly knocking him over in the process. The priest laughed and started again, "You may kiss the groom!"

"Rose!" Jackie said wrapping her up in a hug.

"Oh Mum! Can you believe it?" She squealed returning the hug.

"Just barley!"

"Oi!" The Doctor interjected, "Don't I get a hug?" I laughed and we all got together into a large group hug. I was holding Tony and trying not to squish him in the love.

"We got you something." I told them giving a secret wink to Jacks.

"Come on and see!" She told them taking Rose's hand, who in turn grabbed a hold of The Doctor, dragging him along too. The wedding had taken place by the channel, Jackie's idea, and she led them down to the edge of the pier.

"You got us the end of the pier?" The Doctor asked. He got a slap.

"Wait for it." Jackie scolded them and pointed out to the water. Jake came out from around the edge of the inlet and gunned the engines of the bright blue boat he was guiding.

"No way." Rose gasped as Jake pulled up to the edge of the dock and threw me a rope. I handed Tony to Jackie and tied it down as he turned the engine off and jumped on to the dock.

"Hello Rosie!" He said giving her a hug. "Doctor." He nodded over her shoulder to the Doctor.

"Hi Jake." He said with smile. "That's for us?"

"Go an' take a look."

They walked to the edge of the dock and the Doctor reached out. He ran his hand along the wooden railing that ran the perimeter of the boat. Then he stopped and crouched down, pressing his palm flat against the name painted on; The TARDIS II. Rose put her hand on his shoulder and smiled back at us.

"Thank you." She said. The Doctor hadn't moved, I think he was in shock.

"It was almost a hot air balloon, but your mum thought that was too dangerous." I told them with an ironic chuckle.

"It's got a kitchen, a bath, and a bedroom, as well as that little room where you steer it and some chairs up on the deck." Jackie stated, quite pleased with herself, then paused, "You do know how to steer a boat, right?" Finally standing up, the Doctor turned and scoffed.

"I'm 905 years old, I think you can assume I know how to steer a boat." Then he softened, "Thank you."

"You even got the colour just right!" Exclaimed Rose. We all laughed.

**Notes: Well that's the end. Aren't you proud of me for using 4 different points of view? You can only imagine what kind of adventures the Doctor and Rose will get up to now. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
